Shared Feelings
by Kary-AkatsukiMember
Summary: Sasori is back from a mission with Deidara, which ended up badly. Not so long after the end of it, Sasori finally decides to show his true feelings toward the younger artist. Will this be a good idea? SasoDei, Yaoi, smut/lemons, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Shared Feelings**

Chapter 1

_Sasori's POV_

I was currently walking in the direction of the base after the mission we just finished. I was in Hiruko, while Deidara was in one of my puppet's arms, passed out.

When we reached our shared room, my puppet putted him down on his bed and disappeared in a puff of smock. I got out of Hiruko and sat at my desk to continue to work on a puppet, not paying much attention to the brat. He had been an idiot during the mission. He could have been killed.

- _Earlier that day_ -

I was fighting five Kiri Shinobis on the ground with some puppets while Deidara was not so far away from me, on his C2 Dragon, fighting 2 other Shinobis. When I killed my enemies, I was just in time so see Deidara caught in one of his own explosion, falling right in the direction of the ground. With a quick motion, I managed to took one of my puppet to reach him and stop him from his falling. He had already passed out. After I killed the last two Shinobis, I took what I needed, which was a scroll with information, and headed back to the headquarter.

- _Now_ -

After an hour or so, Deidara finally woke up. He let out a groan when he stood up, but only succeed to sat.

''W-what happened? Why are we in our room, un?''

I sighed and stood up as well, only to sat on his bed by his side.

''During the mission, you were caught in one of your own explosion, and you passed out. I managed to finish the mission and get you back here. You are lucky, you don't have any injury.''

He looked at me with his big baby blue eyes and nodded. When he tried to get up, he just fetl on the bed again.

''Gosh, my body is sore... It hurts everywhere, un...''

I thought for a moment. _Maybe I have an idea to help him..._

''You should take a bath.''

He frowned, with a slight look on his face like if he was asking 'why'. I immediately answered.

''That would help you. I'm sure you will feel better after that.''

I helped him to get up and we made our way to our private bathroom. When he was in front of the bath, I asked him if he was okay and he told me yes.

I left him alone in the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I heard the water flowed and after a minute, nothing else but the silence. I sat on my desk to continue my work, but I couldn't. I was thinking about what was going on in the next room, and I felt my pants getting a little bit tighter. Just thinking about the naked and perfect body of my partner was enough to make me aroused. I was surprised when I heard a loud bang and gasps of pain. _What_ _is the brat doing again?_

I knocked on the door before opening it. I didn't need to ask permission to enter, because I saw him naked more than once, and he couldn't care less. It's not like if he has something I don't. But every time I think about his slim and flawless body, it always makes me shudder.

I made my way to the bath, only to realise there was water splashed on the floor. _So, maybe he had fallen in the bath after trying to get in it._

I sighed and shook my head at him, smiling. I grabbed a towel to clean the mess of water. When I finished, I was about to leave when Deidara stopped me.

''Wait, un! C-can you do something for me?''

He looked at me with his puppy eyes and I just couldn't resist.

''What? I have work to finish, you know?''

It was true that I had work to finish, but in fact, he could ask me everything he wanted. I just couldn't say 'no' to those captivating eyes.

''I know, but since I can't really move, can you wash my hair, please?''

''Sure.''

I removed my Akatsuki cloak and sat on the floor next to the bath and took the bottle of shampoo. I putted some in my hands and delicately massaged his hair with it. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. _I_ _wonder if that's what he would sound like in bed..._ I was brought back to reality when I felt my face getting hotter, and _other_ areas too.

''Danna?''

_Now he's calling me with my pet name.. I just can't help myself but smile when he call me 'Danna'..._ When I looked down at him, I realised that I had stopped washing his hair while I was thinking. _Oops... _

I took the shower extension and rinsed his golden locks. After five minutes, I grabbed a clean towel and helped him to get up from the water so this time he wouldn't fall. I putted the towel on his shoulders and he stepped out of the bath.

When I turned around to leave, he took my left arm to make me face him and gently pressed his lips on mine. I wasn't expecting that. When he pulled away, I saw him blushing and it made me smile and shudder. _How cute he could be with those pink cheeks. _I managed to regain the control of my body.

''What was that for?''

He looked down, not able to look at me in the eyes.

''I-I just wanted to thank you, un...''

Normally, he isn't shy or blushing. Seeing him like that was just putting me over the edge. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and brought him into another passionate kiss, which he immediately responded. He shyly wrapped his arms around my neck and the towel fell from his shoulders.

We held that position for a minute before I broke the kiss to let us catch our breath. When he opened his eyes, I could see lust and desire. _Maybe my feelings are mutual? Maybe.. maybe he loves me as much as I love him?_

''D-danna..?''

I couldn't help but smile. The slight blush on his cheeks made it even better.

''Sorry. I ... I was just wondering if...''

I couldn't finish my sentence. Talking about my emotions had always been something weird and difficult for me.

''You were wondering if..?''

I had to tell him. I couldn't wait any longer. I was in love with him since he joined the Akatsuki as my partner.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his waist.

''I was wondering if... if...''

Argh! It wasn't supposed to be that hard!

''Deidara, do you love me?''

There was a moment of silence. He was looking at me with wide eyes. I saw a smile forming on his lips.

''I've waited so long for you to ask me this, un.''

The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed on mine. The kiss didn't last long, he soon pulled away.

''Of course I love you, Danna, un.''

That was it. Now that I had the confirmation of his love, I could finally feel better. I really wasn't sure in the first place if he loved me. I mean, yes sometimes it looked like if we were a couple, but we weren't. It had always bothered me.

I smiled down at him and took him up bridal style. I led us out of the bathroom and into the connecting bedroom. When I was in front of his bed, I gently putted him down and crawled over him, straddling him.

I brought him into a rough, yet passionate kiss. He was surprised when I started nibbling at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He shyly opened his mouth and he moaned when I rubbed my tongue on his. I started exploring his mouth and grounded our erection together. This time, both of us moaned loudly in each other's mouth.

I pulled away from his lips and started kissing his neck. I chose a sensitive spot and bit down hard enough to draw blood, and sucked. Deidara let out a little cry of pain, but it soon turned into a moan as I cleaned the wound with my tongue. He will have a hickey for at least a couple of weeks. That was my way to show he was mine, now.

I went down a little bit, now sucking on his right nipple, pinching the other one with two fingers.

''Ngh, D-danna, unnnn~ ... S-stop teas-Aah-ing me!''

_Oh, my Dei-Chan, you really don't know what I have planned for you..._

I let go of his nipples and kissed my way even more down.

I took his already hard member with my digits and licked it from base to tip before taking it all in my mouth. I started to bob my head up and down, deep throating him. I felt his hands grabbed my hair and pulled hard as I started humming.

''Ngh, D-danna-Ah! S-stop~''

I stopped my motions and looked up at him. He was panting and his eyes were closed. He was blushing even more than earlier and I thought he couldn't be cuter.

I went up to his face, and muttered in his ear.

''What's the matter, my little Dei-Chan? Don't you like what I am doing to you?''

I licked the outer shell of his ear and I heard him groan in pleasure.

''N-no, that's not it... I-I want... I need you.. i-inside of me, unn~''

He finally opened his eyes and I could see that he really wanted it, and I couldn't deny it from him.

I gave him a peck on the lips and brought three of my fingers to his mouth.

''Very well... Then suck.''

He eagerly took my fingers in his mouth and once again closed his eyes, like if he wanted to be more concentrate on lubricating them. I tried to distract myself by kissing and nibbling his neck. Once I deemed my fingers lubricated enough, I took them off of Deidara's mouth and brought them to his entrance, and shoved one in it.

He didn't complain, so I entered my two other fingers at the same time and started moving them in and out, scissoring them at the same time to stretch him. Now, that made him react.

''Fuck! Danna, not so rough, un!''

''Sorry, Dei. Just try to relax.''

He gave a small nod and I kissed him again, shoving my tongue in his mouth in effort to distract him. He moaned loudly as I touched a sensitive spot inside him with my fingers. That's what I was looking for.

''Aaahh! D-danna, d-do that ah-again~''

I caressed his prostate again, earning another loud moan of pleasure from him. At that moment, I remembered my own growing problem.

I pulled out my fingers and he opened his eyes, letting a whine of protest slip out of his mouth. I quickly pulled off my pants and boxers that I tossed carelessly somewhere on the floor.

He spread his legs and putted them around my waist. I positioned myself at his entrance and looked at him in the eyes.

''You ready, Dei?''

He simply nodded and I suddenly slammed into him. I moaned loudly at the feeling of being fully sheeted. It was just so indescribable. His hot and tight walls around my shaft made me feel so good. When I regained the control of my mind, I saw Deidara's face and my heart literally skipped a beat. His eyes were tightly closed and tears were rolling on his cheeks. _Fuck, I guess I shouldn't have done that. _I felt so guilty and I knew it was my fault if he was in pain. Seeing his angelic face hurt made me want to slap myself.

''I-I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you or... ''

I couldn't finish my sentence, and I knew apologize wouldn't change anything.

''It's okay, Danna, un... Just.. Don't move.''

I rested my head on his chest, still panting. _If he doesn't move soon, I will have to do it. _He knows more than anyone that I am not patient, and even in this situation, he saw it. He grabbed my hair, pulled my face up and forced my lips in a kiss, trying to distract me the time he adjust to my size.

The seconds past and it felt like hours to me._ I've already hurt him and I don't think that he would appreciate it if I move without his permission. Maybe if I try to hit that spot that made him crazy earlier, he would change his mind... _

Without saying a word, I pulled out and slammed back in.

''AAAAH! DANNA! S-stop! That h-hurts!''

_Fuck, I missed. Maybe if I change angle..._

I repositioned myself and gave another hard thrust. The loud moan that escaped his lips made me know I hit it.

''DANNA! Oh God, don't stop!''

_Heh.. He changed his mind quickly..._

I continued to thrust hard in him, still aiming that spot that he liked so much. His eyes were tightly closed and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

I took his throbbing member in my left hand and started to pump him at the same time of my thrusts, with my other hand still on his waist. He opened his eyes and stared directly at me. The view I had couldn't be more beautiful. That amazing moment that we were sharing couldn't be more perfect. The love I have for him can't be compare to anything in this world. It may sound cliché, but since I met him, he is one of the only reason for me to keep doing what I am doing.

''Danna, I-I -AH!- am close...''

I could feel that I was close too. I was thrusting as fast and hard as I could. Before long, he moaned loudly my name as he came on his chest and mine. As for me, I gave one last thrust and finally cum deep inside of him, also moaning his name as I did.

I pulled away from him and collapsed on top of him. We were both panting heavily and covered in sweat.

I lifted up my head and brought him into a passionate kiss that we couldn't hold for long.

''Danna, I can't breathe...''

''Huh?''

''Y-your crushing me, Danna.''

I lifted up my body and rolled over, staying by his side. He putted his head on my chest with my arm around his waist, and my other arm around his neck with my hand lovingly stroking his hair.

He lifted up his head and looked at me directly in the eyes.

''I love you, Sasori.''

Those words warmed my cold heart. I could have never expect him to say that to me with those peaceful eyes gazing at me like that. I could feel that he was sincere.

''I love you too, my little Deidei brat.''

He giggled at that, and rested his head on my chest again, running his hand up and down my side. He soon fell asleep, while I was still awake, listening to his slow and deep breathing. I stayed like that for a long while, enjoying his presence and warmth. The feeling of such pleasant closeness made me fell into a blissful sleep as well.

* * *

First chapter done! The second one will be Deidara's POV (of the same event) with the fight (at the beginning, with the Kiri Shinobis) and maybe I will do a third one, if you guys review/ask for it..

This is one of my first SasoDei, so... Hope you liked it! :)

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shared Feelings**

_So... Here's the second chapter :) Basically, it's the first chapter, but with Deidara's POV... Read on if you feel like it! :)_

Chapter 2

_Deidara's POV_

As I looked on the ground, I saw my partner, Sasori, fighting five Kiri Shinobis with some of his puppets while I was fighting four Shinobis. With my C2 Dragon, I thought it would be easier to kill them all at the same time. As the first bomb was shot, two of them died while the others dodged the attack. I saw one of them making hands gesture, and everything around me became blurred. _A Genjutsu? Tsk, this will never work on me. _I was about to shoot another bomb when I saw a white dot in the distance. When it came near enough for me to see what it was, I was shocked, to say the least. A big white dragon that looked exactly like mine and... Myself on it. It was like if I was looking in a big mirror. The two last Shinobis looked like if they were four, because of the genjutsu.

_So that's their plan. They want to use the 'mirror illusion' to make me think they are somewhere else or whatever, so I won't be able to attack them with my bombs. _

As I was thinking, they quickly got behind me and tried to hit my with their sword, but I dodged. I make sure that I wasn't looking in the direction of the mirror and prepared another bomb. As I shot it, I don't know how, but it exploded near me and I passed out. In some way, the genjutsu got me...

-x-

I woke up in my bed, in our room at the headquarter with Sasori working on a puppet at his desk. I lazily opened my eyes and tried to get up, but all my members were aching.

''W-what happened? Why are we in our room, un?''

He turned his gaze toward me and sighed as he sat on my bed.

''During the mission, you were caught in one of your own explosion, and you passed out. I managed to finish the mission and get you back here. You are lucky, you don't have any injury.''

I looked at his brown orbs and nodded. I tried to get up one more time, but failed.

''Gosh, my body is sore... It hurts everywhere, un...''

There was a little silence before he spoke again.

''You should take a bath.''

I frowned at him, wondering why he told me that.

''That would help you. I'm sure you will feel better after that.''

He helped me to get up and we made our way to the bathroom.

''Will you be okay, or you need my help?''

''No, it'll be okay, un. Thanks.''

With that, he left me alone in front of the bath and closed the door behind him. I started running the water, turning the handles so I could get the right temperature. I stripped off my clothes and turned off the taps once the bath was full.

I tried to climb in the tub, but my weak legs gave up and I felt into the water, splashing it everywhere on me and on the floor. _Urgh, fuck!_

I heard someone knocking on the door before opening it. The red head looked down at me, sighed and shook his head. Though, I saw him smiling. He picked up a towel and cleaned the mess I did, without saying a word. When he finished, he turned around and was about to leave, but I still needed his help.

''Wait, un! C-can you do something for me?''

He looked at me, like if he was annoyed. I tried my best to make a pleading puppy face. My Danna never say 'no' to me when I do that.

''What? I have work to finish, you know?''

I knew that, but I didn't want him to leave me. Not now.

''I know, but since I can't really move, can you wash my hair, please?''

''Sure.''

He removed his Akatsuki cloak and I noticed something. A slight bump in his pants. I couldn't help but wondering why... Just, why? Was it... Because of me? Probably not. That bastard doesn't have any feelings. That sexy bastards couldn't be in love with me. I was just stupid to think so.

He sat on the floor next to the bath and took the bottle of shampoo. He poured some in his hands and delicately massaged my hair with it. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and without warning, I moaned. I noticed what I did when Sasori stopped all motions. _Fuck, how can I explain that? ''Oh, sorry Sasori, it's just that it feels sooo good when you touch me, un.'' ? Stupid!_

After a few seconds, he was still immobile, with his hands still in my hair.

''Danna?''

He didn't answer me. He simply took the shower extension and rinsed my hair. After that, he took a sponge, putted some soap on it and washed my back. I was a little bit surprised, but didn't complain. The minutes passed and we remained in silence. After a while, he got up, picked a clean towel and helped me to get up. He putted the towel on my shoulders and I stepped out of the bath. I saw him looking at me, and turned around.

I couldn't let this chance pass. If I had to try something, it was at that moment. I grabbed his left arm and pulled him toward me and gently pressed my lips on his. I could feel my face getting hotter. When I pulled away, I couldn't believe that I finally did it. I surprised myself.

''What was that for?''

_Shit. I have to say something... I have to find an excuse... _I looked down, not able to hold his gaze.

''I-I just wanted to thank you, un...''

Now, I know I was blushing, and I felt a little bit weak for that. I'm never shy! It's not in my personality! The bastard makes me so weak sometimes... That damn sexy red head is just so.. Handsome? Yeah, handsome. That's why. I can't help but feel weak when he's touching me.

He suddenly putted his hands on my cheeks on brought me into another passionate kiss, which I immediately responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and the towel felt on the ground.

I don't know for how long we held that position. So many things were rolling in my head. _Why is he kissing me? Can he possibly love me? _I opened my eyes when he broke the kiss, panting.

''D-danna..?''

He smiled at me.

''Sorry. I ... I was just wondering if...''

''You were wondering if..?''

I could see in his eyes that he was hesitating, and that made me nervous. _What is that important for him to tell me that makes him hesitate like that?_

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around my naked waist.

''I was wondering if... if...''

_Come on, Sasori! I'm sure it's not that hard!_

''Deidara, do you love me?''

There was a moment of silence. I was looking at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what he asked me. Was that serious? I suddenly smiled.

''I've waited so long for you to ask me this, un.''

I quickly pressed my lips on his for the second time that night. I didn't hold it for long, though.

''Of course I love you, Danna, un.''

He smiled even wider and picked me up bridal style. We left the bathroom and entered our bedroom. He gently putted me down on my bed and crawled over me, straddling me. He brought me into a rough kiss, but it was somewhat a passionate kiss. I was surprised when I felt him nibbling at my lower lip. I shyly opened my mouth to let him full access. I moaned when I felt his tongue rubbing mine. He grounded our erections together and we both moaned loudly at the same time.

The red head pulled away and started kissing my neck. It tickled a little bit, but it was enjoyable. I felt his teeth brushing my neck at that spot and he bit down hard. I let out a cry of pain, but it soon turned into a moan as the pain turned into pleasure. _My Danna is such a sadist... _I felt his tongue running on the bite and he looked at it with a look of satisfaction.

His head went down on my chest, and he started playing with my nipples. He sucked on one while he pinched the other with his fingers.

''Ngh, D-danna, unnnn~ ... S-stop teas-Aah-ing me!''

He let go of my nipples and kissed his way even more down on my naked body. He took my hard member in his hand and licked it from base to tip, which made me shudder. He opened his mouth and took all of it in it, bobbing his head up and down. The feeling of his mouth around my shaft, and his tongue twirling around it was just too perfect, but not enough for me. I needed him inside me. I grabbed his hair with my hand and he started humming. The vibrations were just unbearable. I couldn't wait any longer.

''Ngh, D-danna-Ah! S-stop~''

He stopped and lifted up his head, looking at me with a seductive smile. He went up to my ear and muttered me something.

''What's the matter, my little Dei-Chan? Don't you like what I am doing to you?''

He gave a lick to my ear and I groaned in pleasure. Those little kinky things he did were so pleasurable.

''N-no, that's not it... I-I want... I need you.. i-inside me, unn~''

I looked at him directly in the eyes and gave him a pleading look so he could understand that I really wanted it. He pecked my lips and brought three fingers to my mouth.

''Very well... Then suck.''

I eagerly took them in my mouth, not questioning his order. I closed my eyes and concentrated on lubricating them one by one with my own saliva.

While I was doing so, he kissed and nibbled my neck. After a while, he took them out of my mouth and brought them to my entrance, poking it a little bit and shoved one inside. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. I didn't react, so I think he took that as a clue to go further. He Immediately shoved the two other fingers at the same time, moving them in and out, scissoring them at the same time. Now, that was hurting me.

''Fuck! Danna, not so rough, un!''

''Sorry, Dei. Just try to relax.''

_Tsk, easy to say!_

I gave him a small nod, trusting him. He kissed me again, probably to distract me while he was preparing me for what was coming next. I moaned loudly as I felt his fingers touching something inside me.

''Aaahh! D-danna, d-do that ah-again~''

He touched that spot again, which I reacted by the same way as I did the first time.

When he pulled out his fingers, I let out a whine of protest. After he pulled off his pants and boxers, I spread my legs and rested them on his waist.

He positioned his shaft at my entrance and looked at me in the eyes with a soft smile on his lips.

''You ready, Dei?''

I simply nodded and he suddenly slammed hard into me. I shut my eyes tightly and I felt tears rolling on my cheeks. The pain was so intense! I didn't know if it was normal to hurt like that, but it wasn't pleasurable in the least.

By the loud moan that escaped my Danna's mouth, I could see that at least one of us was enjoying that.

''I-I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you or... ''

I don't know why he didn't finish his sentence, but maybe it was because he knew me enough to know that apologize wouldn't change anything.

''It's okay, Danna, un... Just.. Don't move.''

He rested his head on my chest, while he was catching his breath. _I know that Sasori is impatient, so maybe if I try to distract him the time I adjust to his size, that would help both of us..?_

I grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. That was the best I could do for the moment.

Without any warning, he pulled away from me and slammed back in, hurting me even more. I broke the kiss to yell at him.

''AAAAH! DANNA! S-stop! That h-hurts!''

He didn't listen to me. He pulled out one more time and gave another hard thrust. I gave a loud moan as my vision was blurred and white for a few seconds. I wasn't expecting him to hit that spot.

''DANNA! Oh God, don't stop!''

He gave a satisfied smile and continued to thrust hard, still hitting that pleasurable spot.

He took my dick with one of his hand and started pumping me at the same time of his thrusts. As I looked in his eyes, it's like if I saw a totally different Sasori. It wasn't the look of an infamous killer, or the a cold-hearted bastard that he normally is. I saw a strong man, that still can be a human, like me, with feelings. I saw the man I love.

''Danna, I-I -AH!- am close...''

He was thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Before long, I moaned loudly his name as I came on my chest and a little bit on his. _I hope he won't be mad at me..._

He gave one last desperate thrust and came deep inside of me, moaning my name at the same time.

The feeling of being filled up was so weird, but felt so right.

He pulled out of me and collapsed on my chest. We were both panting heavily and covered in sweat. He lifted up his head and kissed mi passionately, but we couldn't hold for long. Whit him on top of me, I couldn't breathe.

''Danna, I can't breathe..''

He looked at me with puzzled eyes.

''Huh?''

''Y-your crushing me, Danna.''

He immediately stood up and rolled over. I putted my head on his chest, with his arms around me and his hand caressing my hair. I looked up at him and stared at him.

''I love you, Sasori.''

He smiled softly at me.

''I love you too, my little Deidei brat.''

_Now he's being funny... How cute that is... _I giggled at his comment and rested my head on his chest cavity, listening to the beating of his heart inside. I soon felt into a deep and peaceful sleep. This night, I dreamed about my Danna and me.

* * *

So... I hope you liked it! :) All comments are welcome, and if you want to have a chapter three, which would be the day after that, just ask! :)

I'm working on another SasoDei right now, but this one is longer, so I won't publish something else before at least two weeks, unless I have an idea for a shorta, or whatever...

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
